


Burned Out

by hippieklaus



Series: Happy Gays in the Woods [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Klaus, Prostate Massage, nurse dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieklaus/pseuds/hippieklaus
Summary: Dave is overworked as an ER nurse in the middle of a global pandemic. Klaus takes care of him when he returns home.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Happy Gays in the Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058744
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Burned Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is. I've been yearning to write Dave getting his ass played with like he absolutely goddamn deserves. This is my first fic for the fandom, and the first time in years since I've written smut, so I'm a little rusty lmao
> 
> Thank you Naomi for pestering me about this and constantly encouraging me. You're the best and I love ya girl~~~

Klaus was draining the pot of spaghetti noodles when he heard the front door unlock. “Hey babe,” he chirped over his shoulder as he poured the noodles back into the pot. “I hope you’re down for pesto tonight. I didn’t get the chance to go shopping this morning because I got sucked into the new episode of—oh darling,” Drying his hands on the towel he grabbed from the refrigerator handle, he turned around to face his partner, and Klaus’s heart sank.

Dave stood in the entryway of their home still dressed in his hospital-issued navy scrubs. His hands clasped behind his head and his chin wobbled. “Klaus,” he choked. “It’s horrible. Today was fucking horrible.” On instinct, Klaus approached Dave, but halted when Dave dropped his arms and put his hands up in front of his chest. “I need to shower.”

Klaus nodded. Despite desperately wanting to approach his lover, Klaus held back, understanding the precautions he must take to stay safe. “Go shower. I’ll bring you clean clothes.”

It wasn’t what Klaus had envisioned for his future with Dave when they purchased their first home together. He always imagined greeting his husband with a smooch on the cheek when he returned home from work and having dinner ready to go on the dining table. It’s not that Klaus saw himself as a housewife—he put in his forty hours a week, like everyone else, but with Dave working close to eighty hours a week, he picked up the cooking and cleaning, especially recently.

Like many other businesses, Klaus’s spa closed and remained closed, leaving him with a lot more time on his hands. Once he got the materials, Klaus began seeing a few clients a week outside of their home just so he could help with bills. He converted their spare bedroom into his own therapeutic massage room by painting the walls a mint green and installing storage. The table was placed in the middle of the room, with a white dresser holding pillows, towels and linens to the right. On the left was a cupboard containing his oils, lotions and creams. He hung blackout window treatments and added dim lights. With Dave’s help, he installed floating shelves and decorated them with some plants and candles to ensure a certain ambiance.

With his spa room complete, Klaus started seeing clients. He wore a mask with a face shield along with medical-grade gloves as he worked. He worked as safely as he could, taking his clients’ temperatures before allowing them in his home. If it weren’t for the global pandemic, Klaus would enjoy working from home. He delighted in the fact that he could choose his own hours and personally pick his clients. Whenever he got some downtime, he researched what it would take for him to open his own private practice, giddy with excitement since it seemed like the obvious next venture to take. 

Dave, on the other hand, was not faring too well. When he first accepted his position as an emergency room nurse, he came home feeling like a hero. The adrenaline rush he got from working a trauma case was a high like no other drug could provide. Of course, he had rough days and his demanding hours often left him exhausted, but he cherished coming home to his husband, knowing he spent his day helping people. He never imagined that he’d be so lucky to have such a wonderful partner, a beautiful home, and a job he’d longed for for so long. It was a dream come true, but that dream suddenly evolved into a nightmare.

Most days he came home feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dave craved that ‘welcome home’ kiss Klaus had habituated when he came through the front door, but until he showered, he wouldn’t let Klaus within a few feet of him. Despite working closely with others, neither Dave nor Klaus had caught the virus, and he intended on keeping it that way. Daily, Dave saw how devastating it was.

Life at the hospital was chaotic at the start of the pandemic, but as more policies were implemented, Dave got himself into a groove. He didn’t stop for anything. He worked weeks without any days off, and despite being drained, he kept going. With more and more beds filling up with pandemic patients, Dave found himself getting pulled from the emergency department to work in the intensive care unit to monitor the sick. Every day, he watched people struggle to hold on, but ultimately pass from the virus. Every day, he thought about the horrors of reality and his patients not able to say goodbye to their family before they die alone in their little room.

He was well past his breaking point.

In the shower, Dave washed the grime off his body like his life depended on it. He scrubbed until his skin was pink and he felt raw. Just as he squeezed a glob of conditioner into his hand, Klaus knocked and came into the bathroom. “Here’s some pajamas, babe. I have some laundry I need to do, so I’ll throw your scrubs in with. Is that okay?”

Dave sighed as he lathered his hair. “Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you.”

Klaus eyed his partner through the glass of the shower with his eyebrows furrowed. “Rough day? Want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Klaus,” Dave snapped. “It’s the same shit, different day.” He avoided Klaus’s gaze and stepped under the water again, rinsing the suds from his head. Klaus still hadn’t said anything when he was done rinsing. He looked over his shoulder and saw his partner sitting on the lip of the freestanding tub just watching him with a worried expression.

He turned the shower off and stepped out onto the tile, accepting the soft towel that Klaus offered. “I’m sorry, Klaus,” he said while he dried the water from his body. “I lost my favorite patient today.” Tears prickled behind his eyes. “She was in her seventies and she caught the virus from someone in her assisted care facility. She was doing so well the other day and was telling me about how she couldn’t wait until there was a vaccine so she could meet her grandson for the first time, but just like everyone else, she fucking died.”

Klaus stood and approached Dave. He cupped his face in his hands and brushed away some tears that were freely falling. “I’m sorry that you lost a patient, Dave. I’m so sorry.” 

Dave pressed into Klaus’s touch and wrapped his hands around Klaus’s wrists. “It’s not just her,” he sobbed. “Everyone is dying! And there isn’t a goddamn thing I can do about it. I go to work and I do absolutely _everything_ I can, but they’re still dying, Klaus.”

“Whoa,” Klaus gasped when Dave’s knees gave out and he fell into Klaus’s arms. Lowering them down to the tile, resting against the vanity, Klaus said, “I have you, darling.” He wrapped his arms around his lover and ran his fingers through his hair as Dave sobbed into his neck. “There you go, baby. Let it out.” He closed his eyes, trying to keep his own emotions at bay. While Dave wasn’t shy with showing his feelings, Klaus had never seen him like this, struggling to catch his breath between hysteric sobs.

Dave felt a lurch in his gut, and he tore himself away from Klaus to dry-heave in the toilet. Holding back his own tears, Klaus crawled over to him and sat up on his knees, rubbing Dave’s naked back. “Breathe, Dave. You have to breathe.” Once his stomach settled, Dave rested his face on the toilet seat and focused on regulating his breathing. “What can I do, darling? What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know,” Dave whimpered. He never felt like this before. Defeated. Crushed.

Klaus kissed his shoulder. “Can I take care of you, tonight? Will you let me do that?” When he felt Dave nod, he got up off the floor and turned the bathtub faucet on. “Alright, babe. I need you to get in the bath and soak for as long as you feel like it while I get things ready, okay? Can you stand?”

“Yeah,” Dave mumbled, but still accepted the arm Klaus offered him and allowed himself to be pulled up. Klaus put down the toilet lid and led Dave to sit down.

He watched as Klaus added salts and oils to the rising water. Once it was full, Klaus offered his arm to guide Dave to the tub. “Careful now,” he said as Dave stepped in. Dave slid into the deep-soaking tub, sighing as his muscles relaxed in the hot water. Klaus kissed the top of his head and said, “Take as much time as you need—there’s no rush. I’ll be in the spa room whenever you’re ready.”

Dave caught Klaus’s wrist when he turned away. He ignored the shake in his voice and the tremble of his lip, and whispered, “I love you.”

Klaus smiled sweetly at him and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I love you too. Holler if you need anything.”

Nodding, Dave let himself sink further into the bath and closed his eyes, ready to let himself be taken care of.

In the spa room, Klaus turned on a few of the lamps and lit a lavender candle. He placed sheets over the massage table and set out some towels and the oils he planned on using. Once the room was prepared to his liking, Klaus began to tidy the kitchen. He put the uneaten spaghetti and homemade pesto into separate containers and placed them in the refrigerator to be heated up later.

Klaus knew the flowy tank he was wearing would get in the way, so he changed into a tighter shirt. He pulled his curls into a loose bun secured with a scrunchie. He threw his top and Dave’s dirty scrubs into the hamper and made his way to the laundry room with the basket resting on his hip. The laundry room also received a facelift when Klaus began working from home. If he was going to be washing his own linens and towels, he needed a laundry room fit for a king, and Dave delivered. Klaus never anticipated being excited about laundry, but he couldn’t help getting a little giddy whenever he used the industrial washer and dryer.

With Dave still in the tub, Klaus brought the clean towels into the spa room and began folding them. Just as he finished the last one, he heard the bathroom door open. Dave joined him in the spa room wearing the plush robe Klaus got him for his birthday. He waited for Klaus to put the towels away before approaching him and pressing their lips together. Resting his hands on Klaus’s hips, he allowed Klaus to cup his face and deepen the kiss. Klaus moaned into Dave’s mouth. He tasted like spearmint.

“Alright, baby. It’s time for you to relax,” Klaus said when he pulled away from the kiss. He untied Dave’s robe and hung it up on a hook fastened to the wall.

“How do you want me?” Dave asked.

“Lie down on your front.” He watched as Dave got settled onto the table. Unlike with his clients, Klaus didn’t offer Dave a towel to cover up. This was not Dave’s first time indulging in his work, and Klaus knew his preferences. “Comfortable?”

“Mhm,” Dave muttered into the headrest.

Searching through his phone, Klaus found an ambiance playlist and played it through a speaker sitting on top of one of the dressers. “I’m going to start now, darling. Let me know if anything hurts or if a spot needs more attention, alright?” 

“Mmm.”

Klaus chuckled softly as he picked up a bottle of oil and squeezed a fair amount onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before rubbing his hands gently onto Dave’s shoulders. He worked in short strokes, pushing outward to coat Dave’s skin until his entire back was slick.

He felt Dave relax into the sheets when he started pushing his thumbs into his shoulders. Klaus took his time working the knots out of his lover’s muscles, stopping here and there when Dave groaned at a particularly sensitive spot. He worked his way down Dave’s muscular back and stopped at the base of his spine.

Klaus pulled away for a second to add more oil to his hands before he got started on Dave’s legs. Knowing that his husband spent up to sixteen hours a day on his feet for the last two weeks, Klaus focused on his calves and feet. He basked in the hiss that escaped Dave when he pressed his fingers into the sole of his left foot. He massaged the pain away and moved on to his other foot.

Dave felt like a puddle, his body slowly sinking into the linen as he relaxed. He allowed himself to completely let go and let Klaus take care of him. With each stroke, he craved the touch of Klaus’s hands on his skin. He shivered when Klaus released his foot and rubbed long strokes along his spine.

Klaus paused to get more oil and began kneading his backside. Dave laughed at him the first time Klaus gave him a full body massage. “What’s the point of a butt massage?” He questioned when Klaus first worked on his glutes, but he felt the positive effects immediately and his back felt much better after the massage. Since then, he hasn’t complained or questioned whenever Klaus pressed his fingers into the muscles there. 

“Klaus,” he gasped suddenly. His skin erupted in goosepimples when Klaus spread his cheeks and stroked his slicked finger along his crack, just barely brushing against his hole.

“Is this okay?” Klaus asked, going back to massaging his glutes. It wasn’t uncommon for them to get frisky during a massage, but with the day Dave had, Klaus wasn’t confident that Dave would be into it this time around.

He worried for naught, however. Dave readjusted his head on the rest whispering, “Please,” and pressed into Klaus’s touch.

“You got it, baby,” Klaus laughed. He picked up a bottle, but instead of pouring the oil onto his hands, he angled the nozzle above Dave’s body and poured a generous amount down his crack, savoring the soft whine coming from Dave’s lips. He rubbed the oil into his skin, make sure everything was slick. While caressing Dave’s lower back with his right hand, Klaus pressed his thumb against his entrance and rubbed in small circles.

When he felt the muscles relax, he pushed his thumb in just barely. He removed his thumb and, with his palm facing down, slowly inserted his middle finger. Listening to Dave’s breathing, Klaus leisurely pumped his finger, pausing occasionally when Dave’s breath hitched. He removed his finger, and slowly pressed in again, along with his index finger.

Marveling at the site of his fingers breaching his partner, Klaus continued stretching Dave while stroking his lower back with his free hand. Dave’s hands came up and grasped the sheets by his head. He let out a strangled groan when Klaus curled his fingers and rubbed his prostate. Klaus repeated the action twice more, before removing his fingers.

“Let’s get you flipped over, babe. I need to work on your front,” Klaus said, wiping his hands on one of the towels he set out. Dave turned over to lie on his back. He rolled his neck and stretched his shoulders before relaxing into the table. “How are you doing? Feel good?”

“Oh yeah,” Dave responded. “You always make me feel good.”

Klaus grinned at his lover, relieved that he was helping him feel better. He stood at the head of the table and leaned over Dave to give him little kiss on his nose. “Close your eyes, darling,” and Dave did as he was told. He ran his fingers through Dave’s drying hair before pressing small circles along his scalp. Toward the nape of his neck, Klaus pressed harder, working out all the tension there. He also massaged Dave’s temples and jaw joints. It was rare these days for Klaus to see Dave at peace, like he was now. Dave held no tension in his face, except for the slight curl of his lips as Klaus rubbed his thoughts away.

Repositioning himself next to the table, Klaus once again slicked his hands up with oil and stroked down Dave’s arm. He paid extra attention to his hands and pressed his thumbs into Dave’s palms.

He slid his hands along Dave’s chest and down his sides before rubbing along his toned stomach, purposefully ignoring his erection. Klaus moved down to his legs and stroked his inner thighs. He licked his lips when he touched a sensitive spot and Dave moaned, his cock twitching. “Klaus, please.” Dave breathed.

Klaus continued stroking his thighs. “What do you need, baby?”

He groaned, “Touch me. Please.”

Smiling, Klaus bent over and placed a wet kiss to Dave’s mouth. “Anything for you,” he murmured. He stroked his stomach, gathering some oil on his fingers before wrapping them around Dave’s shaft. Dave hissed as Klaus gave him a small tug. He stroked languidly and rubbed the head of his cock with his other head, just how Dave liked it.

“Fuck, Klaus,” he moaned when Klaus let go.

“Bend your knee here,” Klaus guided Dave’s left leg up so it was bent at the knee and his foot flat on the table. He slipped his hand in the space between the table and Dave’s leg, wrapping his arm around his thigh. He grasped Dave’s sack and gently rolled his balls. He let go and let his fingers travel further down before pushing two back into Dave’s heat. With his other hand, he pressed down on Dave’s pelvis when his hips bucked. “Relax, darling. I have you.”

Dave reached out and attempted to palm at Klaus’s erection through his pants, but Klaus shuffled over, giggling, “Don’t worry about me, Davey. This is your show. Enjoy it.” With that, he took Dave’s cock in his hand and curled his fingers against his prostate, watching Dave throw his head back in pleasure. “You’re doing so good, baby—letting me take care of you like this.” Dave whimpered and clenched around Klaus’s fingers. Klaus smirked. “And this is just the beginning. I didn’t forget that you have the day off tomorrow. I have so many plans for you.”

Dave’s skin flushed pink from his neck down to his chest and he moaned with every thrust and pump. He grasped Klaus by the nape of his neck, gazing into his eyes as Klaus purred, “And you deserve it, don’t you? You work so hard for us. You deserve to be taken care of.” He let Dave pull his head down for a kiss, moaning as Dave’s lips moved desperately against his.

“Fuck!” Dave pulled away from the kiss and exclaimed when Klaus added a third finger along with the others and stretched them as far as they would go before going back to rubbing his prostate. He pulled his right leg up to mirror the left and bore down on Klaus’s fingers.

His legs shook as he rocked himself down, meeting Klaus’s thrusts. “That’s it, baby. You’re doing so good.” Klaus tightened his grip on his shaft and stroked faster. He ignored the cramp in his wrist and continued prodding at that sensitive spot he knew would bring Dave to the edge.

“I’m close,” Dave gasped, his hand clenching and fingers pulling at Klaus’s hair.

Klaus hissed at the sting but didn’t struggle to get out of Dave’s grip. “Come on, baby—come for me.” Dave’s eyes rolled as his back arched and every muscle in his body tightened, until the warmth in his belly snapped. His orgasm took over him and his hips bucked. His cock throbbed in Klaus’s hand, releasing onto his stomach. Klaus never let up on his prostate, fucking Dave through it even as his walls pulsated around his fingers. He didn’t stop until Dave whimpered and snatched Klaus’s wrist to pull him away.

After he wiped his hands on the sheets, Klaus ran his fingers through Dave’s hair and pressed his lips to his temple. “That was amazing,” he hummed. “Fuck, you are so good. How do you feel?”

Dave relished in the feeling of Klaus playing with his hair. His body buzzed, like every nerve was still on fire, but he felt heavy against the table. “Mm, good,” he said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move soon, though.”

Klaus barked a laugh. “It’s a good thing you don’t have to then, huh? I’m going to clean you up. Stay put. I’m going to get some washcloths.”

Stay put, he did. Dave closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side. He honestly forgot that tomorrow was his day off and he suddenly felt weightless. All he wanted to do was lie in bed all day, and perhaps, if he felt up to an adventure, trek to the couch. As long as he was cuddled up with Klaus, he didn’t care where he was.

Klaus returned with damp cloths and a Tupperware of strawberries he washed earlier in the day. “Eat. You didn’t have dinner,” he offered the bowl to Dave, which he accepted. Starting with his legs, Klaus wiped the oil from Dave’s skin. “Sorry, babe. You’ll probably have to take another shower to get all the oil off.” 

“Worth it,” Dave said, sitting up on the table. “Here,” he held a strawberry up to Klaus’s mouth and smiled when he grabbed it with his teeth. “You didn’t eat either.”

“I’m not very hungry. I snacked on some crackers before you came home,” Klaus replied. “Why don’t you go wash off, and I’ll clean up in here? We could watch a movie if you’re feeling up to it?” 

He stood up from the table and stretched his arms above his head. “Yeah, that sounds good,” Dave yawned. Klaus began to strip the sheets from the bed, but Dave pressed his chest against his back and wrapped his arms around Klaus’s waist. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered into Klaus’s ear before kissing a trail down his neck.

“Of course, baby. I’m glad I could help.”

“You did a lot more than help, Klaus.” He reached a hand down to the front of Klaus’s pants. “Are you going to let me return the favor?”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “If you go warm up the shower, perhaps I’ll be inclined to join you.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. You best get going before I change my mind.” He snapped the towel he rolled up against Dave’s leg and laughed when he yelped. “Seriously, start the shower. I’ll be there in a minute.” With that, he gathered the dirty sheets and towels and hauled them out to the laundry room.

In the bathroom, Dave turned the shower on, letting hot steam fill the room. He picked at his face in the mirror until Klaus entered, closing the door behind him. “Aww, are you waiting for me?” He wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. “Words cannot describe how excited I am that you don’t work tomorrow. It’s going to be such a good day.”

Good days have been far and in between for Dave, but he couldn’t help but believe Klaus. A whole day to relax and spend time with his husband in their own little bubble where they can shut out the rest of the world?

He could hardly wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at @hippieklaus. I love talking to folks and meeting new people ^_^
> 
> Please do not post to other sites without getting my permission first.


End file.
